Breath
by ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE
Summary: Haruhi agrees to go to America with a woman from California. Kyouya shuts up about her debt at the mention of a certain council, and there's a sinkhole! No pairings, may continue at readers want. Not betaed but proofread.
1. Haruhi is gone!

Disclaimer- I don't own OHSHC. Also I don't own the other show that it's crossed over with.

Summary- Haruhi agrees to go to America with a woman from California. Kyouya shuts up about her debt at the mention of a certain council, and there's a sinkhole! No pairings, may continue at readers want. Not beta-ed but proof-read.

Warnings-Slight language

Breathe

Haruhi wasn't fragile and she defiantly wasn't helpless. She was quiet sometimes, but her personality made her stand out from the crowd. She was the sort of person you rely on and don't notice how much you need them to live, to breathe even, until they're gone.

Her eyes could be compared with melting chocolate, but that was too vague. It didn't describe her eyes. Her eyes were almost so beautiful, so wonderful, that you couldn't compare them to anything. Haruhi's eyes were like her soul. No words could describe them.

One day a short blonde woman, not too much older then them, came to tell them that Haruhi agreed that she would come with her for awhile. Not for long, but long enough to complete her mission. Kyouya said there was always the matter of Haruhi's debt, but when the blonde mentioned something about a Watcher's council he let the matter go.

So a week dragged on for the host club, with many confused girls asking why Haruhi-kun went away. Their reply was just to shrug and say that he was visiting some relatives in America.

It was about the middle of the second week when big news came. Tamaki had come running in spouting off at the mouth about a sinkhole in California, where Haruhi was staying.

The other members assured him he was overreacting, but secretly they were worrying too. Soon Haruhi was back from her mission, quickly readjusting to life with the host club, paying off her debt and studying hard. When they asked what happened on her trip she would just smile and say 'female bonding'.

No-one really noticed but Mori and Hunny perhaps, that Haruhi was more balanced and stronger. Though everyone did realize something had happened at another beach expedition she thoroughly whooped ass on some pimps who where trying to 'get with' a couple of her designations.

Now the question on everyone's lips was 'How the hell did Haruhi get so strong?'

_**This is where my Author notes go.**_

Exactly what the little heading says. A challenge! Can anybody tell me the crossover this is with? Yes it is a crossover, and it could be in that crossover section but it relied more heavily on Ouran, so by default it landed here! I've dropped some subtle hints, and if you guess and get it wrong I'll tell you or you can keep guessing. The first person to get it right will…get a surprise!

Hmm…Ok also please be harsh with grammar and word structuring. I really needed work with that, so it would be helpful for you to flame me horribly on those two things. Also if I get enough people saying the like this story I'll continue it, only if you want though. I only ask of you to review this once and say if you liked it or not so I can see if the majority wants me to continue. If not, well it can stand alone….So your choice!

Also my tiff with flames, if you want to flame go right ahead. I'll just ignore it unless it's constructive and says more then 'You suck. You should go to hell for this crappy piece of writing.' So if you explain, alright with me! I'll try to fix it!

Over and out, this is way too long of an author's note.


	2. Back Again!

Disclaimer- I don't own OHSHC. Also I don't own the other show that it's crossed over with.

Summary- Haruhi agrees to go to America with a woman from California. Kyouya shuts up about her debt at the mention of a certain council, and there's a sinkhole! No pairings decided as of yet, continued at want of readers. Not beta-ed but proof-read.

Warnings- Out of Character Characters (Forgive me!), slight language, not beta-ed but proof-read.

One sunny afternoon, Haruhi found herself wishing she was outside studying rather then entertaining a bunch of giggling girls. "Haruhi-kun, how was visiting your relatives in America?"

Haruhi smiled and shrugged. "It was good…I learned more then I thought there was to know. I'm sorry for leaving you without warning but, my cousin was pretty persistent at getting me to come along. She really was thankful for the help." Haruhi kept smiling, remembering the way she first met 'her cousin'.

_**Flash Back**_

Haruhi was in her apartment studying, waiting for her father to get back so she could start dinner. Rather absorbed in studying she barely noticed the knock on the door, signifying someone was there.

Getting up she sighed, looking forlornly at the book and hoping that it wasn't the host club. As much as she loved them, they where a little much sometimes. The knocking became louder and she hurried to the door, looking through first who it was.

Haruhi saw a short blonde woman about an inch shorter then her, who looked to be around twenty one. Her hair hung limply around her head dripping wet but somehow it made her look extremely pretty. She wore a simple leather jacket covering half of her body, and blue jeans. The way she was standing showed she was strong and that she could probably take down somebody three times her size.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, something completely out of character for Haruhi, she opened the door. "Hello, ma'm…are you looking for somebody?"

The woman raised her eyes to meet Haruhi's and she almost fell back from the surprise. Startling green eyes stared into her brown ones, with a scrutiny that even Kyouya would feel antsy under. The combinations of emotions that swirled within their midst's was the most surprising. A will to survive and help others, strength and friendliness, a will for light, and…immense sadness, complete unfathomable sadness.

"Are you Fujioka Haruhi-san?" The blonde asked her eyes not breaking contact from Haruhi's.

"Yes…"

"Good. I was looking for you. I'm Buffy Summers and would it be alright if I could talk with you for a few minutes?"

_**End of Flash Back**_

That's where it started. Where Buffy Summers had came into her life and pulled the foundation from underneath her. Haruhi had learned the things that went 'bump in the night' really did go bump. They were real, and Haruhi was one of the girls who could stop it.

"What kind of things did you learn?" One of the shyer of her designations asked the cross-dressing female.

"Oh all sorts of things." Haruhi replied with a smile. She had learned to fight and control a strength that seemed within her. She had learned to fight so the world could survive.

As the First Evil, as the Scooby Gang, Buffy's Close Friends called it, was going to take over the world with the intent of killing everything. Yet this power that seemed dormant inside her for so long was awakened when Willow cast a spell upon the Scythe that awaked all the potentials.

"Oh, well I do believe it's time for us to leave. Goodbye Haruhi-kun!" The girls said with a wave when the where exiting the Third Music room.

After the hour was over, Haruhi found herself picking up her things to leave. She was going to grab a book that had slipped out, but ended up knocking her bag over. "Damn it…" She got on her knees and started to place things carefully back into the horrid contraption.

Tamaki ever the gentleman ran over to help her. "Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy's here to help!"

"Senpai, I'm done." Haruhi said raising her eyebrow, putting the bag over her shoulder. She shook her head at Tamaki retreating to his corner of woe, and smiled. Finally she would be getting out of here on time for once!

She opened the ornate door, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Tamaki-Senpai, if you make me late yet again…"

The girl turned around a look of annoyance on her face that quickly melted to surprise when she saw Mori standing there instead. "O-oh Mori-Senpai, I didn't notice it was you!" Haruhi quickly fixed embarrassed at her mistake.

"You dropped this." The stoic male said, handing over a wooden stake that was engraved with the entails of her living slayer sisters, and the names of the fallen.

Haruhi quickly took it from him, her eyes wide. "Thank you." She placed the piece of wood, the one she killed her first vampire with, in her pocket.

Mori's eyes were knowing, yet silent and Haruhi was thankful for that. '_He knows!' _She thought as she walked outside. _'Alright there was a surprise already, so I doubt any more will happen today!'_ Oh, how the poor girl was wrong.

While she was walking to her apartment, a girl around her age flew at her engulfing her in a giant hug. "Ah!" Haruhi went to go in a defensive mode when she realized who it was.

"Dawn-chan, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Haruhi said in a breathy voice from the impact.

Author's note (More like Rambling)- I've continued Breathe, at the want of the readers! Yes, long wait before the update, but unless I have someone who bugs me and helps me with it I find it hard to get inspiration. Also I'm looking for a beta to help me, so if you're interested email me at I'm very sorry about the Out of Character Characters, I find it hard doing a cross-over. Yet if it's to distracting and you think I need work on it, could you help me by giving suggestions? Thanks! Alright, over and out!


End file.
